Imaging probes may be used to perform imaging at internal region of a human body. Optical coherence tomography (OCT) is an imaging technique that involves rotating a light beam to gather image signals of a target region. Imaging probe for performing OCT may involve using an external motor that is coupled to a proximal end of the probe for turning the probe. However, Applicant of the subject application determines that such configuration would not be desirable because turning the proximal end of the probe may cause twisting of the probe or the components therein, resulting in image distortion.
Thus, Applicant of the subject application determines that it would be desirable to have new devices and methods for performing OCT or other types of imaging.